I'm Here Dean!
by aydesweetheart
Summary: Dean remember his mother told him that angel is watching him. He never forget that before his mom was kill by the demon when everything change. He didn't believe an angel before, but now he does after his friend Cas save him when he was at the hell. The problem is that Dean can't sleep, because he have nightmare about the hell and his painful past memories can Cas save Dean or not.


Hey guys I thought maybe I should start with new story don't worry I'm still adding the first story with chapter coming up. Anyway I hope you guys like this story and enjoy your reading. Oh I forgot to tell you that I still have a problem with some grammar error if you see it let me know ok. Please and thank you.

P.S: They do not belong to me the Supernatural or the characters it belong to the author who wrote it. Please review or comment about this story and thank you again. :)

* * *

**I'm Here Dean**

Dean and his brother decided to stay at Bobby's place to take break after three weeks they been working on lots of cases. Sam help Bobby organizing the bookies that are everywhere while Dean work on old cars. Sam and Bobby realized that Dean only slept four or three hours a sleep. They're concern about him not sleeping very well. Sam been trying to talk Dean what going on, but Dean kept saying to Sam that it noting wrong just something on my mind that all. His brother didn't believe him, but he let it go for now to give him some break. Even Bobby try to figure out what's going on with Dean on his mind.

"Guys would stop worry about me! I'm fine alright just got something on my mind that all so stop." said Dean

They are at Bobby's kitchen room where they are eating, but they decided to ask Dean what's going on with him.

"No you not Dean! Look we understand that you not sleeping well and it like you when you have something on your mind." said Sam

"I have to agree with Sam. Dean what's butter you?"

"Nothing butter me alright!" Shouted Dean and stand up was about to leave until his brother block him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what wrong." Sam cross his arm and waiting for Dean to tell them.

"Argh I'm not going say anything alright so get out of my way or I'll shoot your head." Dean was getting worst angrier.

Sam and Bobby was shock that Dean threat his own brother like he is his enemy. Now that they realized that Dean is getting worst then before.

"Dean! He your brother you can't threat him like that! said Bobby

Dean wasn't listen Bobby and was about to walk past through Sam, but his brother grad his arm which was bad idea. Next thing happen Dean grad his brother arm and pull it behind his brother back.

"Argh Dean that ... hurt...let go of ...me ahhhh!" Shouted Sam

"Dean let him go now!" Bobby grad Dean to get away from Sam.

"Let me go Bobby or else!"

"This isn't like you, Dean stop!"

_"Dean! Cas we need your help now!" _thought Sam

They heard a sound of wing look back saw Cas. Cas saw Bobby was holding Dean and Sam hold his own arm where Dean hurt him. He use his two fingers by touching Dean's forehead. Dean fell a sleep and Bobby caught him before he fall down to the ground. They both caught their breaths after Dean went to far with his angrier even Sam never see him like this before not even before he went to hell.

"Cas how long is Dean staying sleeping?"

"Not that long about four or five hours it depend how he is sleeping. What going on with Dean?"

"Dean been acting strange and he not getting any sleep a lots."

"I see now."

"Cas please help Dean. You are the only one who been open up to you not us."

"I'll see if I could, but right now lets him get some rest."

Bobby and Sam carry Dean to the couch where he can get some sleep. Cas decided to stay with them a longer and see what wrong with Dean.

"Oh crap I forgot." said Bobby

Sam look at Bobby, "Forgot what Bobby."

"We was support to get the supplies that we order it remember." Bobby went to get his key.

"Oh shoot that right, but we can't leave Dean here Bobby." Sam look his brother who look very peacefully sleeping.

"I will look after Dean while you help Bobby." Cas pull a chair right near Dean to look after him.

Sam nodded than went with Bobby to get supplies.

Dean's dream

Dean and his mother at the garden

"hahahaha mommy look what I have." young voice talking to his mother showing the flower.

"That look pretty Dean." Said his mother

"Hahahahahaha uh Daddy." younger Dean saw his father and ran toward him.

Dean, Mary, John and Sam are at Sam's nurse room

"Hey ace you think Sam can play football with us?" Said John

"No dad hahaha Sam can't play with us." said younger Dean

"Alright time to go to sleep Dean goodnight." Said Mary

"Ok mommy night night Sammy."

"Come on ace let go to your room to get some sleep." said John

"Night daddy night mommy."

The house on fire

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary scream

Dean woke up rush to get Sam but saw his mother on the ceiling and saw blood on his mother stomach also fire around her. "Mommy no!"

John give Dean to Sam, "Dean take your brother and run as fast as you can go Dean now!"

Dean took his brother without looking back and they got out the house on time.

Dean nine year old

"Dean shoot it now!" shouted John running toward Dean where the werewolf is chasing him.

Dean shot the werewolf to the forehead, but he was shaking up a little. He try not to show his father how scare he is.

"Good job Dean."

Dean eighteen year old

"Where were you when I need you to look after your brother Dean uh answer me!" Shouted John punch Dean to his stomach.

"~cough~ I was at the store to get some food Dad."

"You know it your job to look after Sam! We can't take a risk Dean!"

Dean twenty-one

"Sam." Dean and Sam are in their room while their father went to the bar.

"I'm still going Dean and you not going to stop me alright." Said Sam

Dean nodded, but heart broken that his brother is leaving him and their father, "Let me take you a ride to the bus stop.

Yellow eyes demon processed John's body and Dean and Sam against the wall

"Dean don't you see they don't want you anymore that why they left you. You are useless." Said demon

"Dad don't let him hurt me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean shouted by the demon attacking him.

"DEAN NOOOO!" shouted Sam.

Dean and Sam at the car

"How long did you get Dean." asked Sam looking him.

"A year." Dean looking the ground

"Why Dean? Why did you do it?" shouted Sam

"It my job Sam alright! I have to look after to you."

"Dean you sacrificed over and over again, but now it my turn to save you."

Dean and the other at the little girl house when Ruby was Processed

"Wait Sam that not Ruby!" Dean shouted

The Demon use the power and push Dean to the table and Sam to the wall.

"How long you?"

"Oh Dean right when she been gone missing for a while and now you're mine," she went to the door a open, "Sicken boy."

The hell hound dog went to get Dean and attacking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAM!"

"Stop please DEAN, DEAN!" shouted Sam.

Dean in the Hell

"Someone help me PLEASE! SAM SAMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Come now Dean all you have to join us was work with me and you won't have to go through the pain anymore mmmm."

"I already told you sicken with a sun shine rise." said Dean

"Very well than you leave me no choice Dean." He attack Dean

Dean's dream end

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dean, Dean wake up please wake up." Said Cas

Dean woke up and saw Cas next thing he did hug Cas tightly.

Cas shock and confuse, "Dean what wrong?"

Dean try not to cry, but it hurt him badly, "Don't leave me please."

Cas hold Dean, "I'm here Dean, I'm here Dean." he repeat it over and over.

Dean clam down and stop crying, but he didn't stop holding Cas. Cas didn't mind and understood what Dean need is comfort someone who he can trust. Cas decided to show Dean that he never show anyone before his wings.

"Dean I'm going to show you something, but I need you close your eyes alright."

Dean nodded and close his eyes. Cas took a deep breath try to open his wings. After Cas got his wings out he told Dean to open his eyes. Dean open his eyes and shock Cas's wings were big and very beautiful black wings.

"They are beautiful Cas." Dean face turn to aw that he never see before.

"Thank you Dean. Would you like to touch it?" ask Cas

"Really?"

He nodded. He let go Dean and turn around let Dean pet his wings. "Yes Dean I don't mind at all."

Dean reach to touch Cas's wings slowing when he finally touch the wings it was soft he ever felt before. "_So soft and it feel warm as well."_ thought Dean

Cas can tell that Dean is being gentle by touching his wings. "I can tell that Dean is after he might hurt me." he turn around to face Dean and let him continuing petting his wings. Dean happy that Cas let him pet his wings. He started to feel sleepy, but he want to continuing play Cas wings.

"It alright Dean get some sleep you look tired."

"Alright only if you ~yawn~ stay here with me." Dean didn't know that he put his face on Cas chest while he holding Cas's shirt tightly.

"Sleep dream Dean. I'm here Dean." Cas smile at Dean the way he acting like a child, but it nice to see Dean happy. He Put his wings around Dean to protect him and make it like a warm blanket.

"Cas we're back uh." said Sam and saw Cas protecting Dean from any danger something. Sam was shock to see his brother happy and how he holding Cas tightly. He smile about how rare to see his brother happy. He pull out his phone and took a picture some how he knew that Cas and Dean are very close together ever since Cas brought Dean back to hell. "_Thank you Cas for saving Dean._" thought Sam. He leave Cas and Dean alone.

~THE END~

* * *

Man that a lots of writing anyway that it for this story, but don't worry there going more coming up pretty soon see you guys later. Please review or comment this story and thank you. :)


End file.
